


A Welcomed Encounter

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Dominant Ryugazaki Rei, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a rough day at work on his birthday, and heads to his favorite bar for a drink. There he meets a new bartender, who puts his world into a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcomed Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second year I'm writing something for Makoto's birthday. Last year, I chose to do MakoRei, so I thought it would be a nice yearly tradition. I took the prompt 'the ‘new bartender at my favorite bar is unfairly attractive’ au' from [this](http://courf.tumblr.com/post/98098231240/yes-but-also-these) post on tumblr and kind of ran with it. I like to think that Rei can be a strong assertive/dominant character, which is what I've chosen to go with in this AU. Please enjoy!

...

It had been a rough day for Makoto at work, and he was really looking forward to the clock striking six, so he could clock out and head to the bar after work. It was a Monday night, not a night he normally drank, but it had been a particularly rough day at the office, and he was so looking forward to just enjoying a little libation before heading back home. Besides, today was a sort of special occasion, which made the day being bad worse than it probably was. When the big hand on his clock is on the twelve, and the little hand is on the six, he practically jumps up out of his chair. He grabs his suit jacket off the back of his chair and hastily put it on, before rushing for the elevator, just like every other twenty-something that was on his floor.

As the elevator descends towards the lobby, Makoto fixes his tie and vest, the three-piece suit something that’s become like a second skin to his body. All of his other co-workers wore just a suit and tie, but he liked wearing a vest too. If there was a piece of clothing he could do without, it would be the tie around his neck, but he knew if his bosses saw him without one, he would get a written warning. Which was another reason why he was anxious to get to the bar; he could unknot his tie and stick it in his pocket there. No one would question the absence of it.

He heads out of the building, and makes his way to the metro. The bar he frequents on a regular basis is just a block from his apartment. Rather than going to one of the places he knew some of his colleagues frequented after work that were nearby their office building, he chose to do his recreational drinking closer to home. He had made the mistake of getting drunk in the city, and had had a miserable ride back on the train. Having his watering hole close to his home made it a lot easier to stumble back to his apartment, if necessary.

His watch says it’s half past six as he finally gets to where he wants to be. He heads to his normal seat at the bar, and plops down, without taking in his surroundings.

“What may I get for you, sir?” A napkin is placed in front of him. Makoto looks up, and sees a man with dark blue hair and red glasses smiling at him. “Beer? Wine? Or, perhaps you would prefer a stiff drink?”

“Where’s Haru?” He asks. Haru, or Haruka, is usually behind the bar at this time of night. Whenever he shows up to the bar, he doesn’t have to tell him what he wants - it’s already on the bar before he even sits down. “Is he ill?”

“No, he had somewhere to be this evening.” The blue-haired man pushes his glasses up on to the bridge of his nose using his right hand on the bottom of his frames. “But, I am here, and I am more than capable of filling your glass with whatever liquor, beer or wine, of your choosing.”

“Are you new?” Makoto can’t help but wonder where this guy is from. Since he’s been coming here on a regular basis, he’s never seen anyone behind the bar except for Haru and the head bartender, Seijuurou. He would remember someone as attractive as this man is, unless he had had way too much to drink when he’s been behind the bar. But, that doesn’t seem very likely, as Makoto doesn’t drink to get wasted very often, if at all.

Another nod of his head. “I am, yes. This is just my second shift.” His face disappears, as he bows over the bar. “My name is Rei.” He lifts his head, and then goes to refill a drink down at the other end of the bar. When he returns, he looks at Makoto with piercing violet eyes. “Are you a regular here?”

“I am.” He fiddles with the napkin. “I don’t know if that’s a good admission, or not.” Makoto laughs nervously, surprised by how hard his heart his hammering at the moment. “Could I please get a gin and tonic, with a slice of lime?”

Rei fixes the drink for him, and sets it on the napkin. “Here you go….Mister….?”

“No mister. Just Makoto.” He extends his hand across the bar. “Makoto Tachibana. Pleased to meet you, Rei.”

The moment his hand touches his, Makoto’s body grows warm at the limited contact. He hasn’t felt something like this since a few years ago, when he had his last relationship. He gives Rei’s hand a firm shake, before letting go. He could have kept his hand there, but he knew that Rei had other customers besides himself that need to be looked after.

Makoto has two drinks, but doesn’t leave the bar right away. He’s enjoying the conversation he’s having with this new bartender, and he keeps thinking about what he may or may not look like with those glasses off. Giving the straw a stir in his drink, he takes the last swallow of watered down gin and tonic.

“One more round, Mr. Tachibana?” Rei politely asks, standing in front of him while he cleans some of the glasses about to go into the dish washer. “Or will you be saying good night now?”

“Should I not say good night yet?” Makoto hears himself asking, the alcohol making his tongue looser than he would normally speak. He doesn’t even stop to think about what sort of question he’s asking, because he honestly doesn’t want to leave.

“That’s up to you, Mr. Tachibana.” Rei removes his glass from the bar top. “Perhaps a glass of water? Or a coffee?”

He takes a moment to think about it. “Does this bar serve coffee?” He’s never thought about asking for a cup, as he prefers to keep his buzz lingering for as long as possible, and the thought of coffee meant that would disappear.

“Yes, it does. I can make some, if you would like. Or, I can serve you another gin and tonic.”

Green eyes look into violet, as he holds Rei’s gaze for a moment. “Perhaps both.”

“Both it is.” Rei grabs a French press from underneath the bar and gets to work getting the coffee ready.

“You know, did I tell you what today is?” Makoto asks, watching Rei pour hot water into the contraption, setting it to let the coffee brew.

A clean high-ball glass is set in front of him with ice in it. Rei pours a little more gin than he should, continuing to pour after the stopper on top finishes the correct measurement. He adds just a dash of tonic, and squeezes the lime into the drink. Makoto smiles, surprised that Rei has been watching him do that to his last two drinks.

“What is today, Mr. Tachibana?” Rei places the drink in front of him. “Did you receive a promotion at work? Are these celebratory drinks?”

Laughing, Makoto shakes his head. “No, no. No promotion. In fact, work was pretty terrible today. No, today is my birthday.”

“Well, happy birthday, then.” Rei returns the smile that is still on Makoto’s face. “This drink is on the house.”

“Really?” Makoto shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I can afford it.”

“No one said anything about you affording it or not.” Rei heads to the other side of the bar, where someone just walked in, and begins to make their drink.

“Makoto?”

His stomach drops to the floor when he hears a familiar voice say his name. The person that has just walked in is someone he had least expected to see. Turning towards him, he puts on a neutral smile of acknowledgement.

“Kisumi? I didn’t realize you were in Tokyo now.” He reaches for the drink, and takes a quick swallow. He sees Rei look at him with a raised eyebrow, but he shakes his head subtly towards him.

“I’m here on business.” Kisumi moves from his spot at the bar, and begins to make his way towards Makoto.

He feels the alcohol in his system threatening to do something he knows he should not do, and tries to stop himself from speaking. He hasn’t seen Kisumi since they ended their relationship two years prior, and seeing him is quite the shock. Reaching for his drink, he takes another quick swallow, and is surprised when barely any liquid comes through the straw. He’s finished the drink a lot faster than he thought he would. Looking behind the bar, he sees a shock of red hair standing where Rei had just been.

“Need another drink, Mr. Tachibana?” The redhead, Seijuurou, asks with a pleasant smile on his face.

A hand touches his shoulder. “Come on, Makoto. Let’s get out of here.” Rei is standing next to him, a warm smile on a his face. Makoto stares at him, watching him turn towards his ex-boyfriend. “Please forgive us for not staying for another drink with you, Mr….”

“Shigino.” The pink-haired man that had left Makoto speechless gives a polite nod of his head. “That’s a shame. Well, Makoto, it was nice seeing you again.”

Makoto stands up, and feels Rei’s warm hand clasp his own. “Goodbye, Kisumi.” He doesn’t bother to return the sentiment, as he could have gone the rest of his life not seeing him again. But, being the bigger man, he doesn’t bother to voice his thoughts. He walks out of the bar with Rei, still holding his hand.

When they are a block away from the bar, Makoto pulls his hand away from Rei’s. “Thank you for doing that.”

“It’s no trouble. I could see your demeanor change the moment that man spoke to you.” Rei smiles. “No one should be made to suffer on their birthday. Come on. I live just right around the corner. I can make you that cup of coffee, if you’re still interested.”

Figuring that anything would be better than being alone in his apartment, stuck thinking about Kisumi for the last few hours before he passed out from either intoxication or sheer exhaustion, Makoto accepts the offer. He follows Rei into his apartment, noticing that they only lived a few blocks apart from one another.

He slips his shoes off when he enters the modest apartment. “Forgive me, but I don’t know your last name.” Makoto takes off his suit jacket, and hangs it up on a coat rack near the door.

“It’s Ryugazaki. Rei Ryugazaki.” Rei gives a small bow. “Would you mind if I changed my clothes? I know that the cigarette smoke lingers on my clothes.”

“It doesn’t bother me, but if it makes you feel more comfortable in your own home, then I don’t mind.” Makoto walks over to the couch, and sits down near the edge.

“Feel free to turn the television on. I’m afraid I only have the basic channels, but it’s better than nothing.” Rei opens a closed door to the left of the living room, and heads into it, leaving Makoto alone.

Reaching for the remote, he turns on the television. He crosses left leg, balancing his ankle on his right knee, and sits back on the couch. He’s a bit nervous, wondering to himself why he’s in a strange man’s house. Then, thoughts of pink hair cross in his mind, and he remembers why he’s accepted the man’s invitation in the first place. Reaching up towards his throat, he realizes he never took off his tie, and promptly takes it off.

“Not a fan of ties, are you?” Rei asks, walking back into the living room, closing the door behind him. “Feel free to take your vest off too, if you wish. It doesn’t bother me.”

Makoto feels his heart begin to beat a little faster, taking in Rei’s comfortable appearance. Black sweatpants, and a form-fitting white undershirt steals Makoto’s breath for a moment. He puts his tie in his pants pocket, casually adjusting himself as indiscreetly as possible.

“I don’t mind the vest. I rather like wearing it. It’s the tie that bothers me. I thought I had taken it off at the bar, but I guess I forgot.” Makoto grins sheepishly, as he watches Rei head into the kitchen. “Are you making some coffee?”

“Would you like coffee? I do have beer, if you prefer.”

“Beer sounds great.” Makoto hastily agrees.

Rei walks back over to the couch, and hands Makoto a beer, keeping one for himself. “So, tell me about that guy. Is he your enemy?”

Makoto pulls the tab on the beer, clinks it against Rei’s, and takes a long sip. “I wouldn’t say he’s an enemy, but he is someone I used to know.”

“Used to?” Rei sips his beer.

“He’s my ex.” He mumbles quietly, hiding behind the beer can. “Not really someone I’m thrilled to see, if you get my meaning.”

“How long were the two of you together?” Rei pushes his glasses back up on his nose. “Or, if that is too personal, I understand. We don’t have to speak about it.”

Taking another sip of beer, Makoto can feel the tension leaving his body. “It ended badly, with him cheating on me. It’s something I’d prefer not to discuss right now, if it’s alright with you. I came here because I was hoping to avoid thinking about it.”

“Say no more.” Rei sets his beer down. “If it’s any consolation, he’s an idiot.”

“It helps.” He smiles, and looks at Rei. “I feel extremely overdressed right now.”

“I told you, you can take off your vest, if it makes you feel more comfortable.” Rei chuckles. “I can put my outfit back on, albeit a fresh one, if that will make you feel less overdressed.”

“No, no. I’ll be okay.” Makoto sips more of his beer. “So, you just started at that bar? What made you go there?”

“I was commuting into the city, and became tired of walking home at 3 in the morning. When I saw a sign go up in that place, I jumped at the chance to take a job closer to home.” Rei settles back on the couch, his knee brushing against Makoto’s. “You look like you’re a commuter yourself.”

“I am.” He nods, and tries to ignore the warmth spreading through his body at the small touch. It had been a long time since he had been this close to someone, and he was having a difficult time keeping his cool because of it. “I actually live just a few blocks north of here.”

“We’re neighbors!” Rei laughs, the sound making a smile blossom on Makoto’s face. “Imagine that.”

“And, like I said, I do frequent that bar often on my way home from work. Do you have a set schedule yet?” Makoto asks as casually as possible. “Or, are they scheduling you in different times?”

“Different times, but I’m sure it’ll become a more stable schedule soon enough.” Rei stands up, and grabs their empty beer cans. “Would you like another?”

“I should probably head home.” Makoto stands up, and fixes his vest. “I appreciate you making today end a lot better than it started out.” He holds out his hand to Rei.

The hand is ignored, as Rei steps close to him. “May I give you a hug goodbye? It’s just a friendly hug.”

“That….would be nice.” He nods his head, and accepts the warm embrace from the bartender. He rests his chin over Rei’s shoulder, and enjoys the brief hug, before letting go.

“I work again at the bar on Friday evening.” Rei walks Makoto to the door.

“Then, I guess you’ll see me then.” Makoto grabs his coat, and slips it on, before putting his shoes back on.

“I look forward to it.” Rei opens the door. “Makoto?”

“Yes?”

“Happy birthday.” Rei leans forward, and leaves a soft kiss on Makoto’s lips, before closing the front door. Makoto blinks a few times, dazed by what’s just happened. His lips tingle a little, as he stares at the closed door, his brain processing just what happened.

Turning on his heel, he heads out of the complex and makes his way back to his apartment, a little bounce in his step.

…

Tuesday through Thursday passes by antagonizingly slow for Makoto. Every time he stepped off the train on his return trip home, he walked past the bar, deciding he wanted to wait to visit it on Friday night. He could not stop thinking about Rei. Everywhere he turned, he thought he saw his blue hair, but it was always his imagination.

Six pm arrives finally, and Makoto practically charges towards the elevator. Deciding to ditch the three piece suit for the evening, he heads home to get changed into something a little less formal. He also takes off his contacts, and puts his glasses on. His hair is a little on the messy side, but he doesn’t care. Grabbing his coat, he leaves his apartment, and heads towards the bar.

When he steps inside, he almost turns around to leave. The bar is packed. There had to be at least 60 people vying for a spot at the bar, which sat 20, maybe 25 in extreme circumstances. Both Haru and Rei were working, as well as Seijuurou. Three bartenders meant an extremely busy night, and doubt began to crowd his mind the more Makoto looked at all the different types of people that were sitting at the bar. He approaches the section that Rei is working, and waits for his turn to get up to the bar for a drink.

“What can I get - Makoto!” Rei’s smile instantly makes Makoto realize he’s made the right decision by staying. “I was hoping you’d come by this evening! Wow! Do you normally wear glasses?” He grabs a high-ball glass from the counter behind him, and starts to make a gin and tonic for Makoto, without him having to ask for it.

“Yeah. I mean, I wear contacts for work. I usually let my eyes rest on the weekend.” He pulls some cash out of his pocket, and sets it on the bar. “Sure is busy here tonight.”

“It’s always this busy.” Seijuurou leans over Rei, to grab a particular bottle of vodka. “Nice to see you in here on a Friday, Tachibana.”

He takes his drink, and gives a nod to both bartenders, and waves at Haru, who gives him a nod of acknowledgement, before he goes and hunts for a place to sit. He wants to stay standing at the bar, but given that there were six people behind him waiting for their own drink, just like he had done, he didn’t think it was fair.

Nursing his beverage, he can see Rei laughing at something one of the customer’s at the bar says to him. Makoto can’t help but smile too, as he sees just how attractive Rei is when he smiles in that fashion. Violet eyes look over at him, and Makoto feels his face grow warm at being caught in the act of admiring him. He gasps when Rei gives him a wink, before turning his attention back to the two ladies at the bar.

It goes on this way for the next hour or so. One of the girls walking around, offering to take drinks, brings another drink without him asking her to do so. He pays, and leaves a generous tip, and goes back to nursing it slowly. The bar becomes more and more crowded the later it gets, and starts to give Makoto a mild case of anxiety. Figuring Rei will be busy until well after midnight, he stands up and begins to make his way over towards the door.

“Are you leaving?” The person he is just thinking about appears next to him. “I just finished my shift, so if you’d like some company home, I’d be more than happy to escort you.” Rei pushes his glasses up on his nose, before buttoning up his jacket.

“I would love to walk with you.” Makoto buttons his own jacket, and walks out of the noisy bar with Rei.

“Is it always this busy on a Friday night?” Rei asks, as they start to walk back towards Rei’s place. Makoto doesn’t mind, even though Rei had suggested walking him home.

“I honestly am not sure, as I tend to stay away from the bar on Friday nights.” Makoto adjusts his glasses, before running his hand through his hair nervously. “And boy, was it busy tonight.”

Rei laughs, and reaches for his keys in his pants pocket. “Look, I know I said I’d walk you home, but I wanted to stop by my place first. I hope that’s okay?”

“No problem at all.” Makoto follows him in. “Should I take my shoes-”

His question stops mid-sentence, as he is pushed against the closed door by Rei, their lips touching once more. He parts his lips, a soft moan slipping out as their tongues touch for the first time. This feels right, and oh so good. Makoto unbuttons Rei’s jacket, and pushes it off of his shoulders, while he feels Rei’s fingers on his own coat. The extra clothing is done away with, as Rei pushes him against the cool door for a second time. His arms wrap around Rei’s neck, their lips still locked against each other.

Air becoming a terrible necessity, Makoto breaks off the kiss to gulp some in. “Um…”

“I can stop,” Rei’s glasses are askew.

“No, don’t.” Makoto shakes his head.

“Bedroom?” Rei asks, his violet eyes a deep shade of purple.

“Yes.”

They somehow make their way to the bedroom, pausing every few moments to share more soft kisses. Makoto’s libido is spiking, Rei’s touches making him feel ways he hasn’t felt in a long time. He’s quick to strip out of his clothes, wanting to feel skin on skin contact, rather than through the fabric of their clothes. Rei doesn’t seem to mind, stripping naked without question.

He’s guided to the bed blindly by Rei, and is lowered down onto it, Rei’s hand cradling the back of his head. “I saw you watching me all night.” Rei uses his other hand to take Makoto’s glasses off of his face. “You should wear these more often. Glasses look amazing on you.”

“Was it that obvious?” Makoto’s blushing, but keeps his eyes on the deep violet ones staring at him.

“You don’t know how bad I wanted those girls to move, so you could sit in front of me.” Rei’s lips hovered over his, keeping them just out of reach of Makoto’s lips.

He reaches up, and takes Rei’s glasses off of him, and sets the glasses far away from where they are on the bed, wanting to see what those violet eyes look like without any barrier. “You wanted that too?” The tip of Rei’s tongue flicks Makoto’s cupid’s bow, drawing a low moan from his throat. “Condoms?”

“Condoms.” Rei nods, and pulls away for a moment to pull open the drawer of the nightstand right next to his bed. He sets a small bottle of lube on the bed, Makoto breathing a little easier at its presence. “Do you prefer to roll it on, or should I?”

Sitting up on the bed, he grabs the packet from Rei’s hand. “I can do it.” He watches Rei get settled on his knees, his cock jutting out at full attention. He licks his lips, pleased to see the nice piece of equipment Rei is sporting.

“When was the last time you did something like this, Makoto?” Rei’s question is innocent, and helps keep Makoto’s mind focused, as he tears into the foil package.

The condom falls onto the palm of his hand. “I’ll tell you, if you start prepping me. Because the minute I get this on you, I’m going to want you inside of me.” He meets Rei’s eyes. “It’s pretty much all I’ve been thinking about since you kissed me on my birthday.”

“I did do that, didn’t I?” Rei’s mouth curls up in a small smirk. “You weren’t mad at me?” He uncaps the bottle of lube, and begins to pour some of the liquid onto his left hand, paying close attention to the index and middle finger.

Makoto leans his head backwards, while a cool finger starts to stroke his entrance with a teasing touch. He wants to part his legs more, but they’re as wide as he can make them, given the position he’s in. He rolls the condom onto Rei’s cock, his hand stroking him gently while rolling it towards the base. The finger that’s been teasing him suddenly pushes into him, making his body grow warm. “Oh, goodness…”

“You never asked my question, Makoto.” Rei’s lips begin to kiss the side of his neck, making it rather difficult to stay in an upright position on the bed. Forfeiting defeat, Makoto lays back down on the bed, his job getting the condom onto Rei done. He spreads his legs wider, the finger going deeper inside of him, while more kisses are placed on his neck.

“W-What was the question?” He asks weakly, moaning a little louder as a second finger enters his body. He takes a few deep breaths, his body adjusting to the two fingers now spreading his hole wider with a gentle ease.

“When was the last time you were intimate with someone? Man or woman…?” Rei’s whispered words make Makoto quiver with desire.

“Man!” Makoto moans loud, a third finger penetrating him. “I can’t take much more of this!”

Rei’s lips kiss his softly. “Tell me when the last time was, then I will give you what you wish, Makoto.”

“Kisumi!” He says the name matter of fact, but refuses to see the pink-haired man who made his world crumble years ago.

“Kiss you?” Rei smirks, as his lips brush against his again. “I suppose I could do that.”

Makoto cries out into the kiss, as their tongues touch with familiar ease. The three fingers seated inside of him spread him more, drawing louder moans from his throat. When the fingers pull out, their kiss breaks, Makoto whining softly at the loss of being so full.

The bed shifts slightly, as Rei settles between his legs. He can feel the tip of his wrapped cock push against his sensitive entrance. He closes his eyes, preparing for the sudden discomfort he knows is coming, but it never appears. No, Rei’s stretched him well, and his cock slips into him as if it’s always belonged there. He moans loud, pushing his hips down, to feel more of him.

“Makoto,” Rei’s hushed voice sends a shiver through his body. “Makoto, look at me.”

His eyes open, and he stares into his violet eyes. He can hear himself moaning, but doesn’t bother to quiet down, as it feels too good to stay quiet. Their hips move slow, as Rei pushes deeper into his body, allowing Makoto ample time to adjust. He hears Rei’s soft moans, as their rhythm begins to pick up. He needs more friction on his own cock, the few rubs between their stomachs proving to not be enough for his body. His eyes stay locked onto Rei’s, as he reaches down and begins to touch himself.

“Let me help you.” That hushed voice makes Makoto melt. He feels Rei’s hand cover his own, and begins to move their hands together.

Satisfaction seeps into his body, the feeling of Rei’s cock plunging deeper into his body coupled with the hand moving his own is satiating that itch that’s been longed to scratch for quite some time now.  A loud moan falls from his lips as the tip of Rei’s cock hits his prostate, making his body feel electric. He tosses his head back, aching to feel that happen one more time. Rei’s hips thrust forward, his cock striking that spot again and again with each hard thrust. Makoto wants to look away, wants to close his eyes to relinquish the desire that’s building more and more inside of him. He can feel his cock beginning to thicken more, the closer he approaches his orgasm. Rei keeps his eyes on him, his lips slightly parted, the look of pure need on his face mirroring what must be on Makoto’s. Never in the fantasies he’s had over the course of four days have they ever been this intense, and Makoto is almost glad for that. It makes the reality that much sweeter.

Their hands move faster, Rei’s hips pumping harder into his body. Makoto screams loud as he starts to come, his eyes never wavering from Rei’s as his hot seed begins to coat both of their hands, Rei’s hand continuing to pump him through his orgasm. Without breaking eye contact, Rei begins to come, one final hard thrust into Makoto’s body. If Makoto hadn’t already experienced his, the look on Rei’s face would have sent him over the edge. There was something there that Makoto has never seen before in this type of act, and it’s one he hopes he’ll get to see again.

Both men pant hard, as they come down from their bliss together. Rei lets go of his hand, and reaches down to the side of the bed. He hands Makoto the undershirt he must have been wearing under his uniform. Taking it gladly, he wipes off his hand, then hands it to Rei, to let him use it to wipe off his own hand.

“Do you always bring guys home to your apartment?” Makoto’s voice is a little raw, from all the shouting he had been doing during their intense session. He clears his throat, and readily accepts the water bottle Rei hands to him. He takes a sip, his throat appreciating the sudden moisture, after having been dry for so long. “Or, am I special case?”

“You are most definitely a special case.” Rei’s back is to him. He hears the snap of the rubber, and appreciates Rei’s modesty. “No, I don’t normally pick up men in the bars I work at.”

“Do you pick them up anywhere else?” Makoto turns on his side to look at him, propping himself up on his left elbow. Rei lays back down next to him, and shakes his head. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t.” Rei gets Makoto to turn onto his other side, so that Makoto’s back is now resting against Rei’s chest. “How do I know you don’t sleep with every person that invites you into their home?”

Chuckling softly, Makoto laces his fingers over Rei’s. “I'm pretty sure I told you the last person I slept with in the throes of passion. Which, by the way, was extremely weird.”

“But I saved it, didn’t I?” Warm breath tickles the side of Makoto’s neck, as Rei nuzzles the crook of his neck. “Or, did you not like that kiss?”

“No, I very much liked that kiss. I like all your kisses.” Makoto speaks softly. “Look, I’m not very good at this sort of thing, so if this is a one night stand, just tell me.”

“I don’t want it to be a one night stand.” Rei’s lips are against his ear. “Is that what you want, Makoto? I thought you would want something more.”

“What are we going to have in common? You’re a bartender, I work in an office.” Makoto’s voice grows quiet. “What if this is a big mistake?”

“What are you so afraid of?” Rei asks, tilting Makoto’s head to look at him. Their eyes meet, making Makoto’s heart flutter. “Maybe it won’t work out, but why can’t we try? Besides, I’ll always have entertaining stories to tell you.”

Makoto looks into his eyes, and can hear the honesty in his voice. “So, does that mean I can spend the night this evening?”

“I would have stopped you if you tried to leave,” Rei’s smile makes his heart flutter more. “Besides, I think I can go again. I mean, if you’re up to it.”

“Is that a challenge, Mr. Ryugazaki?” Makoto asks, turning to face him.

“Perhaps it is, Mr. Tachibana.”

“Well, I guess I better…. _rise_ up to the occasion, hmm?”

“From your lips to my cock.”

“You mean, my lips _on_ your cock.” Makoto wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“My, my, Mr. Tachibana. Are you suggesting something inappropriate?”

There were many, many inappropriate suggestions that continued through the night. Makoto didn’t end up going back home until very late on Sunday night. And there, Rei perpetuated even more inappropriate suggestions.

It was a very rough Monday at work for Makoto. But, the smile on his face the entire day made it seem like it wasn’t all that bad. 

...

* * *

**A/N** : Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
